New Year's Eve
by Viikiing
Summary: Iceland is at the annual New Year's Party when he sees Hong Kong. After gathering up some courage he goes to speak to him. Will they share a special moment together before the party's over…?


**A/N:** Hi and welcome to my second fic! I know it's already 2017, but I wanted to write something New Year's realted containing HongIce.

Warning: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters in this fic. I haven't created hetalia and I'm not officially associated with Hetalia in any way. I'm just a fan writing a fluffy story.

Warning 2: This Fanfiction contains Shounen Ai (Yaoi). If that's not your thing I recommend close this tab. If this is your thing I recommend sitting back and enjoying the ride! :)

* * *

Another year had passed and thus another new year's party was held for all the countries who could attend. Even though some countries celebrated new year's at different times some of them still came. This year, the party was held in The US. It was easy to tell America had really wanted to put on a show this year. There was lots of food and decorations everywhere, the scenery was gorgeous and there was a big scene with some pop singer Iceland did not really care about performing their hit songs.

Iceland stood to the side of all the bustle together with the other Nordics. He wore a brand new light grey suit with a ice blue tie and held a tall glass of champagne. His family spoke about what had happened this year in their personal lives and the politics of their countries, but he did not pay full attention to their conversation. His eyes swept over the herd of countries in an attempt to find Hong Kong.

He found Hong Kong standing next to some other Asian countries. They had a lively conversation and suddenly burst out into laughter. Hong Kong wore a black suit, grey shirt and dark red tie. Fashionable as always.

Iceland wanted nothing more than to speak to him. After all, he was one of the best non-Nordic friends Iceland had. But would that be weird? What if Hong Kong would find it rude that he interrupted their conversation? Or what Hong would find his suit to be out of style? Or what if he would have nothing to say? Or what if Hong would find it creepy that he had come up to him right before you were supposed to ki-

A hard smack in his back interrupted his thoughts and made him take a step forward to prevent himself from toppleing over. He turned his head to see Denmark grinning widely.

"What was that good for?" Iceland whimpered.

"Motivation!" Denmark held up a fist pump.

"Motivation?" He rubbed his aching back.

"To make you go over to Hong Kong!" Denmark explained. Iceland frowned with warm cheeks as he realised Denmark had figured out his thoughts.

"What are you even talking about...?" Iceland avoided Denmark's eyes in favour of looking down at his shoes.

"Don't act like you weren't thinking that, I can tell." Denmark had put on his calm dad-voice.

"Fine. But Nor would never let me." Iceland pouted. Norway turned around after he heared his name.

"Never let you do what?" His voice was as monotone as always.

"Nothing, Norpen," Denmark cooed and placed his hands on Norway's shoulders to turn him to Sweden and Finland.

"Don't call me Norpen, it sounds stupid," Norway said before he went back to speaking to Sweden and Finland.

"Anyways, I'll distract him for you!" Denmark exclaimed. "Now go!"

With one swift push from Denmark Iceland was sat in motion. He carefully pushed his way through the crowd. When he got closer Hong Kong turned to him and waved. Maybe Hong wouldn't find him annoying after all…

"Hi, Hong." A small smile formed on Iceland's face.

"Sup, Ice," Hong responded. Iceland nervously downed multiple gulps of champagne. He had to put his glass down on a nearby table to prevent himself from getting too drunk.

"You look good in that suit." Hong pointed to Ice's clothes. "I mean, not that you don't, like, look good otherwise… 'cus you do and stuff." Hong Kong downed his drink before putting it on the table.

"Thanks. You look good to." Iceland was already afraid of not having anything good to say.

"So… You manage the fireworks this year too, right?" He already knew the answer.

"Yeah, you're gonna love 'em." The corners of Hong Kong's mouth rose a little.

"I can't believe you're brave enough to do that stuff. I'd be afraid to fire them into my face," Iceland said. Hong Kong chuckled.

"But you're not afraid ride horses around active volcanoes?" Hong Kong jokingly raised an eyebrow.

"Fair point." Iceland smiled.

"Gotta go to those fireworks. I'll be right back, so just, like, stay here." Hong Kong ran off into the crowd. Iceland awkwardly stood there. He wanted to go back to the Nordics but did not want to let Hong Kong down. He dilly-dallied a little but ended up staying.

"Hi, Ice."Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face a grinning South Korea. He held four empty champagne glasses.

"Hi, Korea."

"Having fun?"

"Yeah. I mean, Hong just left so I was a little lonely, but now you're here," Iceland explained.

"Speaking of Hong…" Korea giggled. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he's nice and a good friend..." He played dumb, but his heartbeat sped up.

"Nooo!" Korea stomped like a stubborn five-year-old. "Do you _like_ him?" He emphasised.

"Why do you ask?" He tried to keep his facade.

"Well, he's had the biggest crush on you since forever. When he saw you at his first world meeting he couldn't stop talking about 'the pretty boy with purple eyes'!" Korea declared.

"He thinks I'm pretty…?" Iceland's voice trailed off.

"Totally! He was ecstatic the first time you said hi to him and when he came back to live with us instead of England and you guys started hanging out outside of meetings it was always 'Ice this' and 'Ice that'!" Korea continued.

Iceland could see someone running in his peripheral vision. It was Hong Kong.

"I'm back. Hope Korea wasn't super annoying," Hong apologized with a smirk on his face. All around them other countries started counting down to the new year.

"Nah, he was fine," Iceland said before the two joined in on the countdown. South Korea whispered something in Hong Kong's ear before disappearing into the crowd. A faint blush spread across Hong Kong's face.

The countdown ended in a choir of countries shouting "Happy New Year!". Iceland and Hong Kong turned to each other.

"Happy new year, Hong!"

"Happy new year, Ice."

There was clapping, cheering and smiles everywhere as Hong Kong's fireworks set off. The sky was filled with colourful explosions of different sizes. Iceland oohed and aahed.

"You totally outdid yourself!" Iceland tried to make himself heard over all the commotion, but was almost completely drowned out.

"Thanks! I made them super good for your sake!" Hong Kong yelled back. Iceland almost thought his ears had deceived him, but the smile on Hong Kong's face was so genuine and at that moment blue fireworks with red and white details lit up the sky, so he was sure Hong Kong had really said so.

"Thank you." He flashed a big, genuine smile, something which he rarely did.

Hong Kong took Iceland's hand. Hong Kong's hand was soft and warmed up Iceland's frozen one. Iceland's face got flushed and he was sure Hong Kong could tell, so he turned to look at the fireworks instead. He took slow steady breaths to try to slow down his racing heartbeat.

It was nice, the two of them holding hands and looking at fireworks.

The countries around them started exchanging kisses. Friendly pecks on cheeks, passionate french-kisses and everything inbetween. Iceland glanced down at Hong Kong, whose face was bright red. Was he thinking the same thing?

Their other hands reached for each other and the two turned to face one another. Iceland looked deep into Hong Kong's beautifully slanted brown eyes and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. They stood there lingering for a few seconds before they slowly leaned closer. Only when their faces were only a few centimeters apart did they remembers to close their eyes.

Their noses pressed up against each other, but their lips still met. Hong Kong's lips were even softer than his hands. The tongue-less kiss was sweet and innocent, albeit awkward, and Iceland feel like he was about to float away into the firework-filled sky. The butterflies in his stomach went crazy and it felt like all of his blood had accumulated in his face. They pulled apart after a few seconds.

They had just had their first kiss.

They looked into each other's eyes before they went in for another kiss, but this time they made sure there were no noses in their way. After a few moments Hong Kong's lips opened slightly and Iceland mimicked him. Their tongues met for the first time and carefully explored each other. They soon got more adventurous. Iceland could practically feel the adrenaline flowing through his veins and now the butterflies had turned into fireworks. He wanted to jump up and down and scream with joy, but had to restrain himself. This kiss was not as sweet and innocent, but more fiery and passionate. Before anything got too far they pulled apart.

They panted and smiled as they looked deep into the other's eyes.

Hong Kong was the one who broke the silence.

"That was nice." Hong Kong had a big smile on his face. Iceland had never seen him smile that much before.

"Yeah. Really nice," Was all Iceland could say between the pants.

"Would you like to, like, do that more often?"

"I'd love to," Iceland answered and Hong Kong smirked. "I've gotta go back to the other's so… Happy new year."

"...Happy new year."

Iceland turned around. He half-ran back to the nordics and quietly squeed. When he got back to the nordics Norway wriggled out of a one-sided hug from Denmark. He was all rosy around his lips.

"Did you kiss Hong Kong!? I thought you were only friends! Was this your first kiss? Why didn't you tell me before? Did he force you? Is he-" Norway's ramblings were cut of by a kiss from Denmark.

"Calm down, Norpen!" Denmark pulled Norway into another hug.

"...Don't call me Norpen," Norway demanded.

"Only if you let Ice kiss Hong!"

"Oh my gosh." Iceland sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. You can kiss Hong Kong, but don't go further than that! And tell me if he tries to force you to do something you don't want to." Norway's usually monotone voice actually had a hint of worry.

"I'll tell you, I promise," Iceland reassured him, even though he knew Hong Kong would not do that.

"Success!" Denmark exclaimed and tightened the hug.

"You're so annoying." Norway pressed a kiss against Denmark's forehead to calm him down.

Iceland turned to where Hong Kong had stood before. He was still there and their eyes met. He pulled out his phone and pointed to it. Iceland pulled out his phone from his suit pocket. Hong Kong had sent him a text. "Wanna go on a date at Disney World tomorrow?" It read. Iceland smiled down at the screen and sent a simple "yes".

Other countries around him started to head home.

"Ice! We're going home!" Finland yelled from behind him.

"Coming!" Iceland yelled back. He waved good bye to Hong Kong and then left with the other nordics, filled with excitement.

 **A/N:** Thank you for finishing my fic! It was a little short, but I didn't want to streatch any more. I hope you liked it!.


End file.
